The Future Kids
by Nimiko
Summary: the future kids of the inu-gang goes back into the past to find shelter from the future lemon not a big limon in the 3rd chapter my first lemon. -.- be gentle plz R&R plz! thanx thanx!
1. In The Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha if I did I would be in Japan making millions.Not writing a fan fic. an me an inuyasha, miroku, sesshoumaru, and kouga would be out parting every night. BUT I don't own NOTHING all I own is this CD of Inuyasha. AN: Okay I'm re-doing this fanfic. This was my VERY first fanfic, and I really loved the plot. So I've decided to re-edit, continue, and complete this story. (smiles) Please read and review. 

**_Prologue: In The Future_**

The year is 2027, and the Inu-Gang defeated Naraku 20 years ago. Since Naraku was defeated; everyone knew that Kagome would be gone from their lives. The last day she was at the Fuedal Era, she was surprised to see everyone with their belongings. The Inu-Gang left with Kagome, and made a new life for themselves in Kagome's time; as for the Shikon no Tama Kagome used it so they'll always be able to go back to the Fuedal Era.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were all succeful lawyers, as for Sango, Kagome, and Rin they franchized designer clothes. They seemed to have it easy, but they didn't. It was one challenge that worked them to the bones. Parenthood. It was really hard for them to keep try, and control a group of kids that took after their parents. Katana is the 16 year old daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome; she looked like Kagome, but had the attitude of Inuyasha. Hakiro along with his 16 year old twin sister Zora is the son and daughter of Miroku and Sango; Hakiro mind was as dirty as his father, and Zora was as strong as her mother, and had to keep her brother in check. Sakura the smallest is 8 years old she is the daughter of Shippou and Rin. Even Kirara had a kid, which kind of weird them out a bit; since it wasn't another firecat in the house, but they shook it off, and named her kid Kylie. Now let's see what they are up to this very moment.

(bang,bang,bang)

"Hurry up and get out the fucking bathroom you damn houshi!!" Katana yelled making her dog ears flatten on the top of her head with a low growl.

"OK! OK! I'm coming out. You might want to cover your eyes because my stunning looks will blind you Katana." Kiro said while walking out.

"Hakiro we use to take baths together, and there is really nothing there." Katana smiled then slammed the bathroom door in Hakiro's face.

"Wow, she's being a major bitch today." Hakiro said under his breath.

"I heard that! When I get out of here your dead meat houshi-sama."

Hakiro backed away from the bathroom door and scrambled to his room. Zora and Sakura was playing outside in the backyard with Kirara and Kylie. "Hey no fair Zora! You cheated, you damn bitch!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lounges. Zora stopped running with Kylie and Kirara an looked at Sakura.

"What did you call me!" She asked with a look of anger mixed with hurt in her eyes. "Uh-Um I said You da--" Before Sakura could finish Zora covered her mouth with both of her hands. "I think you've been around Uncle Inuyasha and Katana way to long. That's grown up words. Use them when you're older." Sakura nodded her head. She would of said " OK! " or " I promise I won't do it no more!", but Zora still had her hands over Sakura's mouth. She let go of Sakura when they heard their moms calling for all of them to come here.

When they walked into the kitchen Kagome, Sango, and Rin was sitting at the table waiting for them. Everyone looked at each other with a puzzled expression. Kagome stood up an started talking as Katana just walked in an sat by the others. "OK, good everyone is here. As you guys know that since we never figured Inuyasha's Birthday out. We picked a date out for him an it's coming up, and we don't want another big disaster like last year."

Everyone stopped to remember the Inuyasha Birthday from last year. Katana shivered as she remembered the clown that was drunk, and when Hakiro feed the pony cake an killed it. Breaking the silence Katana said, "Poor poor Buttercup." Sakura then started crying. Hakiro sweat-dropped as he clenched his teeth. "I thought the damn horse or pony or whatever it was would like some damn cake so sue me dammit!"

The next minute before Hakiro knew it his mom Sango smacked him in the back of the head with a rolled up news paper. "Don't curse around small children Hakiro." They sat around the table talking about what to do. They didn't tell Inuyasha because it was a surprise party, and they didn't tell Miroku and Shippou because they can't keep secrets even if there life depended on it. Soon the day arrived an Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou was at a White Sox baseball game. When the game finished they went back home to find no one in the house.

So they went to go check the backyard. When they had walked out everyone screamed "SURPRISE!"

Everyone was dancing, eating cake, and ice cream when all the sudden purple and white streams of light came zooming through the backyard; soon a pack of wolves howling field the backyard. "What the hell is going on!" Inuyasha demanded as three dark figures stepped into the light so they could be seen. Kagome gasped at the first person she saw. She said her name softly. "Kikyou."

"Oh, I'm so honored the whore of the fuedal era remebered my name..."

"My mom is no wench!" Katana yelled so loud that everyone flinched. The purple and white lights stopped spinning around them as Miroku frowed his eyebrows, in anger. "Who are you two!" He asked the other two people. "Hmph. Kagome you don't remember me?" said the first man in a kind, sweet and gentle voice.

"No, why should I know you!" She yelled afraid of the worst. The man walked up to her an lightly kissed her cheek. Inuyasha growled. _Who the fuck do he think he is kissing kagome my kagome!_ Inuyasha asked himself, a voice inside his head responded. **_I think he's the guy whose kissing Kagome, and putting the moves on her. Dumbass do something!_** Inuyasha yelled at the voice in his head. _Shut the fu--._ Before Inuyasha could finish; a familiar sent came to his nose. "Iron Weaver Soul Stealer!"Inuyasha attacked the man, but he man dodge every move.

"It is you!" Inuyasha hissed. Everyone looked at Inuyasha in confusion all but Shippou. The man smiled an said "You finally figured it out you stupid mutt." Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Rin looked a little more closely. Kagome finally said "Kouga, is that really you?"

"Yes, but I changed my name some decades ago." Kagome was thrilled to see him, but why did he come. "Um, so what's your name now Kouga?"

"My name is Kento." He smiled showing his fangs. Kagome's eyes slowly shifted towards the other man who stood there in silence. "Who are you Kagome?" She kept getting these weird shivers every second she looked at the man that wore a long purple trench coat.

The second man glared at Kagome as he said, "My name is Naku."

"Well what do you three want?" Sango demanded as she still stood in her fighting stance.

"Well I want what is rightfully mine...Inuyasha..." Kikyou said with malice in her voice and eyes. "An I want my woman that mutt took from me." Everyone sweat-dropped at Kikyou's and Kouga's well now known as Kento's reasons of attacking them. "Well what about you um Naku?" asked Hakiro who didn't like the way he was looking at Katana.

"Well I want revenge for my father and mother!" Naku growled with his fists balled up. Inuyasha smirked. "Well who was your father and mother? I know they must of been a demon we killed because I can smell your demon blood running through you." Naku looked at Inuyasha with hatred in his eyes.

"My father was Naraku and my mother was Kagura." Naku was now clutching his fists tighter.

"Hey wait a minute," Rin said as she paused trying to remeber if what she was about to say was true or not. "Wasn't Kagura a part of Naraku?" Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Rin your right. Ew that means that he was like having sex with his daughter or something." Everyone looked at Naku as they stiffled their laughs, but of course Inuyasha was an asshole, and Katana took after him. "Dude, you're a product of incest! HAHAHAHAHA! So it's like you're your on cousin!" They laughed in unison.

"I don't care! You bastards killed my parents, so prepare to die!" Naku charged at Sakura. Shippou Jumped in front of Sakura an did fox fire. Over the years Shippo's powers grew strong, his fox fire was no longer little flames, but it took the shape of a giant kitsune. Naku was about to meet his demise until Kikyou shot one of her arrows at the gaint kitsune. Kikyou and Kento joined the fight Kikyou was using her arrows, and chanting spells. Kagome didn't have her bow an arrows so she had chanted a spell to freeze Kikyou, Kento, and Naku. She told everyone to hurry an follow her. They found themselves in front of the 1000 Year Old Tree.

"Auntie-Kag, what are we doing here?" Sakura asked. Inuyasha turned around to see three pissed people riding large wolves the size of Kirara's demon form. "You thought it will be that easy?" Kikyou fired an arrow that pierced Rin's left arm. Sakura tried to run to her mother but was held back by Zora.

Arrows covered in poison zoomed past them. The first two hit trees that started to die when they got hit by the arrows. Kagome grabbed Katana, Sango, Hakiro, Sakura, and Kylie and ran them to the 1000 year old tree. She pressed her hand against the tree an chanted "Tree of the great kami, tree of hope, and tree of wisdom. We wish to travel to the times of demons, to the time of Inuyasha. We beg of thee to take us to the Sengoku Jida Time." The tree then started to glow a slivery bluish color. As a big portal opened up in the tree. Kagome said goodbye as an arrow struck her in her back. As the portal closed they saw only one who was still alive Inuyasha. Katana with tears in her eyes yelled "DAD! Please don't die please!" He Turned an said he promised before the portal closed an sent the 5 of them to the Fuedal Era.

AN: I think it came out alright...but anywho, please read and review. ciao


	2. Wind Tunnels

Disclaimer: damn how many times do I have to say this (sigh) I don't own nothing of inuyasha the only thing i own is this one shoe lace! TT I hope your happy now! (cries) 

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

**_Chapter 2_**

They all flet drowzy after everything stopped spinning. Sakura jumped out of the tree and screamed. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LETS DO IT AGAIN! LETS DO IT AGAIN!" She jumped up and down with so much enthusiasm. "Dammit Sakura shut up!" Katana yelled. Hakiro woke up and yarwned as he sat up and scratched his head. Zora and Katana stepped on Haikro's legs then got out. Hakiro let out a loud ow sound as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Someone has been eatting to mu--" Hakiro opened up his eyes as he saw two teenage girl cracking their knuckles. "It was just a joke." He said with a very un-easy chuckle. Katana sighed and grabbed Hakiro by the shirt collar an dragged him out of the tree portal. She then threw Hakiro on the ground and leaned against the 1000 year old tree. "Soooooooo what happens now Katana? Where are we going to go?" said Zora.

Katana looked up at the sky. "Feh how am I suppose to know? I'm just as lost as the next person." Sakura tugged on Katana's shirt as she held her stuff bunny to her chest. "Yeah Sakura what is it?" Katana asked curiously.

"Well...didn't your mommy send us to your daddy time where they first met each other?" Katana had to think for a second. "Yeah what about it?" Zora rolled her eyes then smacked Katana on the back of her head. "DUH! Katana if your mom sent us to that time, that means she sent us to the time when they were still like teens and stuff!" Zora sometimes felt she was the brains behind this opperation and Katana was just the brawn behind it.

"Ooooooooooooh! I knew that." Katana said with a smile while rubbing her head. "Mmmmmm so where would that old Lady Kinka be?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura it's Keade." Zora smiled. Hakiro coughed so he could get their full attention. Everyone stopped an looked at Hakiro. "Do you have something stuck in your throat Hak-Hak?" Sakura asked with a curious look. "GAH! Don't call me Hak-Hak! I hate that nick name, and no I don't have something stuck in my throat. I was trying to get you guys attention. It's a matter of life and death!" Hakiro said with anger.

"What is it?!" Zora asked worridly.

"Well whose hungry cause I'm starving."

Everyone did an anime style fall, and had swirly eyes. Katana jumped up an was about to yell at him but her stomach let out a big growl. "Well I'm hungry too. So lets go eat." Sakura was walking with Zora when she started to notice a hole in her hand that looked like it was growing.

"Um Zora-Chan what's that in your hand." Zora blinked and looked at her hand. Hakiro was screaming when he put his hand on the tree and the whole tree went inside his hand. "AHHHHHHHHHH! Kami has punished me for being a leacher like my dad!" Hakiro was crying like a little school girl, while Zora hurried and took out the two prayer beads their mom always made them carry and wrapped it around her right hand. Katana had to tackle Hakiro so Zora could put the beads on his hand.

Hakiro blinked. "What was that...?" Sakura and Hakiro asked. "Well remember the curse dad always told us about when Naraku was a live...?" Zora asked. Hakiro tilted his head and stood there with a blank look on his face. "Um...no...sorry." Hakiro said with a silly looking smile.

"Dad said that our grandfather got a curse placed on him by Naraku, and that all his relatives by blood would be cursed too. The wind-tunnel...The wind-tunnel is capable of sucking anything in...An it can even suck it's user in..." Hakiro frowered his brows as he said in an serious tone. "But Naraku's dead."

"Well when we was born Naraku was dead... but I guess since we came back to the past and he's still alive the cruse is still alive too, and remember dad said he always wore prayer beads to keep the wind tunnel closed." Zora said with a sad look. Sakura ran up to Zora and did her shape changing trick for Zora. "Please don't be sad!" Sakura pleaded while in the shape of a puppy. Everyone laughed and hunted for some food so they could start looking for Keade's village.

AN: Please read and review.


	3. Find Love Ones

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

AN: Enjoy.

_**Chapter 3**_

The kids finally had something to eat; stopping to have a rest. They groaned in iration, they've been traveling for 2 days now an it felt like they was getting nowhere, but they didn't know they went the opposite direction of Keade' village. "From what I've heard from our dad, they're some hott girls in the fuedal era." Hakiro said with a wide grin.

"Shut up!" Katana said as she sighed. Everyone moved away from Hakiro as they got tired of him, and his lecherous ways.

-------

Kagome was running towards the Bone Eatter's Well. She was just about to jump in when Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm. "Inuyasha! Let me go now," yelled Kagome at the top of her lungs. "Don't make me say the "_S_" word." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Feh. Alright go back to your time. Stay there for all I care Kagome, and don't think I'm coming to get you." He said with a snarl. Kagome sighed as she stepped up to Inuyasha. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Kagome whispered into his ear. "Inuyasha...?" His knees started to quiver as he felt the warmth of her arms around him.

"Yeah...Kagome what is it." Kagome then screamed "Sit!" in his ear. Inuyasha crashed into the ground leaving the biggest quater ever. "Geez you act like I was leaving for good or something. Inuyasha I'll bring you back two boxes of ramen." She mummbled as she jumped down the well.

Inuyasha slowly got up from the quater he just made. "Damn rosary. Damn you Kagome. DAMN YOU! Why does she make me feel this way?" All the sudden Inuyasha start hearing a little voice in his head that sounded a lot like Shippo. _**Well maybe because you love her...Dumbass**_ "Who the hell asked you?" _**You did...**_ "Well anyway I don't love her." _**Yeah you do.**_ "No I don't!" _**Then who do you love?**_ "I love Kikyou..." _**DUDE YOU LOVE A PILE OF BONES AND DIRT! EW, DUDE YOU LOVE A ZOMBIE! AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE A NECROPHILIAC!**_ "KIKYO'S NOT A ZOMBIE!" _**Dude she was brought back to life, and she eats people's souls. Um that's zombie material to me.**_

"Yeah whatever." _**Plus that soil probably had fertalizer in it.**_ "GAH!" _**Yup your a very smart one...When I grow up I wanna fall in love with a Zombie bitch. That's made of bones and shitty dirt. **_"GRRRR! STOP SAYING THAT!" Inuyasha stopped argueing with himself when he caught odd scents in the air. One of the scents smelled like Kagome's. "But... it can't be that wench just left." _**Hey your not gonna get any ass from Kagome. If you keep calling her a wench.**_ "I DON'T WANT ANY ASS FROM KAGOME!" _**Okay keep telling yourself that. I got to go now.**_ Inuyasha growled softly. Inuyasha walked through the forest following the scent.

When he found the area of the scents. He hid in a bush a safe disantce away. He saw two teenagers and one little kid about the same age of Shippo. Inuyasha was about to leave. Then he saw a girl jump from a tree. Inuyasha's mouth dropped she looked like Kagome except she had dog demon features. "W-W-W-WHAT THE FUCK!" Inuyasha covered his mouth hoping they didn't here him. The girl took one of her clawed fingers and moved some hair out of her face. "Katana-Sama what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

Inuyasha just noticed that the little girl was a fox demon. Well she was half fox demon at least. "Shh be quiet Sakura. I think someone is listing in on us. Hmmm that scent smells like my dad's scent." Katana said with a raised eyebrow as she looked towards the tree. Oh fuck they caught my scent! Inuyasha thought. He then dashed out of the bushes in a quick blurr. Inuyasha kept running until he heard the screams of the kids he just saw. "Should I go see what's wrong." Inuyasha waited for a reply. "Fine when I want to talk you don't answer." _**I'm here smart ass. What do you think you should do. Are you gonna help the kids or go see Keade's fat ass for the trillionth time? **_"Help the kids...That's what I was thinking too" Inuyasha sighed and he ranned back to the area he just left.

When he came to the clearing he saw Naraku fighting the four kids. Inuyasha didn't jump in the fight right away. He first wanted to see can the kids fight. "Grrrrrrr! You'll pay you baboon wearing transexual bitch!" Katana lashed at Naraku with her sharp claws breaking one of his nails. "GAH! YOU BITCH!" Naraku was mad now. He then sent his poison insects at Sakura who was stung in the neck. She passed out insently from the sting. "Sakura no!" Zora ran to her. Hakiro was about to open up his wind tunnel but, Inuyasha jumped out from hiding and cut off Naraku's right arm. "Hahahahahaha! I got your damn arm! What are you gonna do?" Inuyasha was waving Naraku's arm in the air, he was in the middle of his glotting when he felt a shoe hit his head.

"Hey we don't need your help so get going you flee bag!"

"Listen bitch yes you do! As you can see that little girl is hurt!"

"Shut up dog boy!"

"No, how about you shut up dog girl!"

"Aren't you guys both part of the dog family?" Hakiro asked.

"Stay out of this!" They growled scaring poor Hakiro who ran behind Zora. "If we're not gonna fight I'm out of here. Bye!" With that said Naraku was gone in a puff of smoke. "Now look at what you did!" Katana was showing her white pearly fangs. "Katana please clam down." Hakiro pleaded from behind Zora.

Hakiro and Zora looked at each other, and knew what the other one was thinking. _Do you think Katana know that's her dad?_ The two shook their head and sighed.

"Yeah Katana please just relax. Think of Sakura, and take a good look at the guy you're argueing with..." Katana walked to Sakura and traced the lining of her face. "Sakura can you hear me."

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah I...can. Katana I don't feel good." Hakiro sat by Sakura's body as he waved a hand over er, anc chanted. Her eyes fully opened and said thank you to Hakiro and Katana. Inuyasha sorta impressed by Hakiro's action, but he ignored that and examined the clothes they was wearing. Hmmmmm they look like their from Kagome's time, but how the hell did they get here. Zora walked up to Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry about my friend she has a rather bad tempor. Um my name is Zora and that's my twin brother Hakiro, the little girl is Sakura, and the girl you was argueing with is my bestfriend Katana"

"Feh. Like I really care what your names are. Go back to your mommies and daddies." Inuyasha said as he walked off. Sniffling soon came to his ears, he let out an uh sound as he turned around to see Sakura crying. "We don't know w-w-w-where they are."

Inuyasha was starting to panic he didn't like to see girls cry; especially when he made them cry. "Uh please don't cry?" After he said that he started doing funny faces for her to make her laugh. Sakura was giggling as she huggled her stuffed animal closer to herself. "Okay. I won't cry." Sakura said in between giggles.

"C'mon everybody we have to try and reach Lady Keade's village by at least tomorrow." Katana said with a growl.

"Why are you looking for Keade-Babaa's village?" Inuyasha asked.

"None of your buisness Dog Boy! So stay out of it!" Katana was becoming very irated at him now. Inuyasha was just about to take off into the forest. "Oh okay I guess I'll see you guys there then."

"Wait you know where Lady Keade's village is?" Zora asked.

"Yeah or is that a problem for you Dora, Nora, or whatever your name is?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"N-N-No I just wanted to ask you if you would take us to her please." Zora studdered a little.

"Well I guess since I don't have anything better to do." He said with a sigh.

"Hold up who said I wanted to go with him?" Katana asked with her hands on her hips.

"Fine then don't go. Are the rest of you coming or staying? If so than I'll be on my way." He said in a tone giving a hint that he was getting annoyed.

"Sorry Katana I'm going with dog boy here." Zora said with a weak smile.

"Me too Katana-Sama," Sakura held Zora's pants leg. "Mr.Dog-Boy seems nice!"

Hakiro ran up towards Katana and grabbed both of her hands. "Katana I'll stand by your side only if...only if--"

"--Only what houshi?" said Katana iratedly.

"Only if you bare my child!" Hakiro said while looking her staright in the eyes.

Inuyasha was thinking Miroku must of knocked up some chick and had a very dense child. "You know what I think I'll just go with you guys." Katana said nervously while looking at Hakiro. "Well c'mon lets get walking..." Inuyasha said as he started to walk.

"I'm a half dog demon. I have demon speed...and they have Kylie."

"Kylie?"

"Yes Kylie the fire cat." A small Firecat poked it's head from a tree.

"Come Kylie." The small firecat jumped in the air and change into her bigger form. Sakura, Zora, then Hakiro climbed on her back.

"We're ready to go now." Katana said with a smirk. In no time they was half way there. Inuyasha couldn't help but to look at Katana. He felt like he was somehow connected to her. They was at Keade's village in less then 20 seconds, they landed in the middle of the village, then headed striaght to Keade's hut.

"Oh hello Inu-Chan who children do you have?" Keade asked politly.

"I don't know I found them. They were looking for you Keade-Babaa."

"Hmmm children why do you look for me." Keade asked curiously.

"Well Lady Keade let me just say it is a honor to met you. An may we step in side your hut and speak?" Katana asked.

"Yes child. I'll brew some tea. Oh, and Inu-Chan, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome went for a nice walk."

"Wait! Kagome is here?! Which way did they go?"

"They went by the 1000 year old tree." Inuyasha sped off in a blink of an eye. "Well children how do you know of me and what are your names?" asked Keade as she poured the tea.

"Lady Keade we know of you from the stories our parents told us of you, and as for our names I'm Katana the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome ."

"We're Hakiro and Zora son and daughter of Miroku and Sango."

"An I'm Sakura daughter of Shippo and Rin." They talked for hours about the event that took place in the future, and why they're here. Keade hardly couldn't speak, because everything they've just told her left her breathless. "You can stay here. Why don't you children go get cleaned up for dinner. There's a nice warm hot spring for the girls that way and one for the boys that way." She said pointing to the left for Hakiro. Keade supplied them with some towels.

"Thank you Lady Keade." Sakura said as she hugged her and then left.

A few minutes later Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku came back from their walk.

"Hey Keade-Babaa where are those little runts." Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I would just love to see the kids that's suppose to be our reincarnations." Sango said scarcasticly.

"Well there not exactly--" Keade was cut short when everyone heard loud crashes and screams.

"Hentai! You little prevert I'm gonna kill you!" Katana screamed at Hakiro.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Help she's going to kill me!" Hakiro was running for his life. Until Hakiro ran in Keade's hut all the way into the back room. Katana crashed through the door way scaring everybody. She stompped all the way to the back room and beat Hakiro senseless. She left the hut growling and mumbbling. "That'll teach that prevert for touching my ass..." Everybody was stund at her actions.

"Excuse me Lady Keade I'll be taking a long walk please don't come looking for me." She said in a fierce tone.

"Oh okay child." Everyone started talking after everything settled down. "See these kids aren't your reincarnations, but they're your children from the future." Keade said with a weak smile, because she knew it sounded kind of strange.

"W-W-W-What? Oh my god which one is mine?!" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Your child is Katana."

"Whose her father?" Kagome was praying it wasn't Hojo.

"I thought you'll never ask," Keade said with a grin that scared everyone. "Her father is no other than Inuyasha." Kagome and Inuyasha blushed furiously. "Hold on then what about the other kids?" Shippo asked. "The twins are Zora and Hakiro their parents are Sango and Miroku," Miroku just grinned while sango went into the palest color ever. "And Sakura is Shippo's and Rin's child. That the gist of it all." Keade said. Kagome was jumping up to her feet.

"Oh where is Katana?" She asked with a smile.

"She went out for a long walk." Keade said.

Oh...That's right...I'll just sit down then." She said with a sad expression on her face. Inuyasha hit the floor hard as he started grumbbling. "Oi bitch watch it with that word!"

"Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome really didn't mean to use that word.

"Excuse me where did Katana go?" Zora asked politely.

"She went out for a walk." Inuyasha said tiredly.

"What no she's suppose to be turning human tonight!"

"Oh no Inuyasha go find her now!" Kagome shouted.

"Are you sure she turns human tonight?" Everyone asked Zora. "I'm positive."

"Feh. Don't worry if she's our kid she should be able to--"

He was cut short by a blood cruddling scream. "Wait that was Katana's scream." Zora said as her and Kylie ran out of the hut.

"Come on we have to see what's wrong." Kagome said while she grabbed her bows and arrows. She was running quickly as the others followed. "Katana...Katana...Katana where are you?!" Everybody screamed when they saw her discarded clothes. "If these are her clothes then were is the rest of her?" Shippo asked.

-------

Katana laid motionless on a blanket of fur. She woke up to a cave to find that she was no longer in her blue jeans and purple hoodie, but she was in a beautiful dark blue Kimono that had a split on both sides that came all the way to her mid thighs, and on the front and back of the kimono was pictures of moons, clouds, and with wolves on it howling up at the many moons. She got up weakly an was about to walk out of the cave when someone grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think your going?" Asked the dark figure that stepped up into the light.

"N-N-None of your buisness. Who are you?" She asked with a confused expression.

"I'm Koga leader of this wolf tribe," He said with pride in his voice. "May I ask who you are?" He asked as he started moving closer. "U-U-Uh my name is Katana," She said with a shaky voice, even though she was a half demon, when she turned human on full moon nights she always felt weak, and afraid. "Listen I have to go now. Nice meeting you uh...uh...uh K...K...Koga right yeah um right BYE!" Katana started running, but Koga caught up to her in no time. All of the sudden she felt rain drops, it begun to drizzle, then the drizzle turned into heavy rains.

Katana became scared for her life for the first time, she never worried before because her dad was always there to protect her. Koga stood above her and sighed. "You know you're gonna make me hurt you, and I don't like to hurt my women." Koga said with a grin on his face. "W-W-W-What I am not your woman an I'll never be your woman!" Katana screamed.

Koga picked her up and carried her back to the cave. He made a fire and just stared at her. "Katana face me." Koga said. "Why, should I?" She asked as she kept looking the other way. Koga grabbed her face, and captured her lips with his. She was furious she was saving that kiss for Hakiro, even though she didn't want anyone to know, well it really didn't matter because Hakiro kissed her, but she was talking about a real kiss not a kiss you had to sneak. In a moment of rage she remembered Koga was Kento her mom's stalker. "Gross! If you kiss me again you fucking stalker I'll slice you up like pepperoni! When I re-gain my strength!" She screamed so loud Koga had to cover his ears. "Fine bitch be that way." He said while he kicked her in the stomach.

-------

"I can't believe she's gone! I never got the chance to tell her how I felt about her. I'll never be able to steal kisses, grope her nice soft pleasently plump butt, gaze into her beautiful eyes, or anything else I can't think of at the moment!" Hakiro screamed. Inuyasha made a mental note to keep Katana away from Hakiro.

"Inu-Chan are you sure you don't smell anything? Please smell her hoodie again?" Kagome voice was cracking.

"Okay. Okay. I'll try again. Just don't cry?" Inuyasha asked while taking the hoodie.

"Wait! This smell I'll kill the dirty bastard." Inuyasha snarled.

"Inu-Chan who have her...who have her?!" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Koga has her I know this wolf smell anywhere. I'll kill him if he harms her in anyway!" With those last words Inuyasha sped off.

-------

Morning had arrived and Koga walked back into the cave with a wild bore on his shoulders. "It's about time you woke up." Koga said with a grin. "What are you grinning at stupid?" Katana aked with a snarl while holding her bruised stomach. "At you what else." Koga leaned down and whispered into Katana's ear. "You know what?" Koga asked.

When did that she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. "No what Koga?" She asked with clenched teeth.

"I'm gonna give you back to your family but--"

"--Oh thank god!" She said with much happiness.

"You know I wasn't finished yet wench!" Koga said in an irated voice.

"Oh I am soooo sorry Koga." She said in a scarcastic tone. He countinued to whisper in her ear. "But before I let you go I was going to have a little fun with you."

"Ewwwwwwww the hell your not! Get away!" Katana screamed. Koga just grinned. Katana's full strength was back so she wasn't going to take this. Her teeth wasn't as sharp as his, but she ignored that and bit his neck drawing blood. Koga growled in pain as he launched at her in full demon speed. He held her hands to the wall. "Eh. . .What the hell do you think you're doing? You're only a half breed...I hope you didn't think you'll be able to beat me." Koga said in a cruel tone.

"You scruffy looking wolf, I'll claw your eyes out!?" Koga growled as he clutched her wrist tighter in his hands, and said, "I wouldn't be talking shit if I were you. . ." Katana mimiced his voice "I wouldn't be talking shit if I were you, and blah blah blah BLAH!. . ." He threw her to the ground as he howled into the sky. Katana's ears twitched on top of her head, as she could hear the howls of wolves and their footsteps that were coming to the cave. "Heh. . .You'll regret this. . .WOLVES GET HER!" Katana closed her eyes tightly, but she then opened them slowly.

She tipped over laughing at what he was trying to sick on her. "Awe those wittle wof cubbies are shooo cute!" Koga growled as he kicked one of the wolf cubs. "I'm going to go get dinner. . ." Katana waited for Koga's footsteps to disappear as she growled and made somewhat of a howling sound. 'WOW! She can speak wolf lanuage! Not many demons or half demons have mastered it but you did!' Katana made a laughing sound.

'Of course I do! I learned from the best!' She said as she scratched the wolf cub Koga kicked 'Ahah!' The little wolf cub laughed. 'Do you guys think you can distracted Koga? While I get away?'

'We don't know. . .But we'll try!' The wolf cubs said as they were about to leave the cave koga stepped in with a weird expression. "Heh. . .I heard your whole conversation. . .You guys where gonna betray your own kind? I'll deal with you cubs some other time, but in the morning Katana is going for a swim. . ."

AN: Sorry Kog fans but I need a villian. love you bye!


	4. finding Katana

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

AN: Lets get on with the story.

_**Chapter 4**_

Koga took Katana's body and wrapped it in a fur blanket, and headed towards the river. When he got to the river he uncovered Katana's face and sighed. "Hmmmmmmmm it's such ashame she has to go to waste." Koga then looked at the water and dropped her. The river took her limp body down waterfalls until it went into a river.

-------

"I-I-I Can't go on no more! We're not going to find her! She's as good as dead by now!" Kagome had tears following down her cheeks. Inuyasha walked up to her and held here in his arms gently. "Kagome...don't say that...we'll find our daughter. I promise we shall find her alive." Kagome nodded silently in his arms. They started to walk on when Sakura stood at the lake with a bewildered look upon her face.

Zora walked up to her slowly as she placed a hand on her back. "Sakura what's wrong?" Sakura said nothing and kept on looking at the water. She slowly closed her eyes and her eyes turned baby blue. "I feel...feel her...she is...near. Her life is slowly fading..." Everyone stood there as they watch Sakura channel Katana's wave length. "Her voice screams to me...but It's so cloudy...". Sakura closed shut her eyes tighter, and let the wind blow through her raven like hair. Her eyes opened an as she sensed that Katana was near, her eyes started to trembble. "Zora...i-i-i-it's coming from the water. She's in the water! Help her, help her!" Sakura started screaming.

"Sakura-Chan calm down she's not in the water!" Hakiro screamed putting his hands over his ears. Sakura jumped in the water and started swimming franticlly in the water. She dove under water, and came up for air every 5 secs. The next time she came up to the surface for some air; her foot got tangled in something. Sakura started to scream for help. Inuyasha without hesitation jumped in the water and swimed out to the place Sakura was. He dived under water to see what she was tangled in. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Sakura's foot tangled in something that looked human's hair.

He grabbed Sakura and hesitanly grabbed the body then swam back to the others. He first gave Sakura to Miroku. Then he flopped the body on the ground. They could see that the body had cuts and bruises on it. An it was semi-bleeding. "Inu...Yasha? What is this?" Kagome stepped back along with the others. Inuyasha sniffed the air. Inuyasha said in a low voice "No this can't be..." Inuyasha fell to his knees, and moved the hair from the body's face.

Kagome gasped in shock. "No Katana! Please be alright!? You can't leave me not now! I can't go back to Fukai Mori High School without you!" Zora cried out as she ran to her bestfriend side.

"Come on Katana wake up, wake up, wake up please don't leave us." A single tear ran down Sakura's face. Inuyasha turned towards Kagome, and looked her straight in the eyes and said "It's all my fault if I would of never lost her scent she would still be okay." Kagome looked at him with her eyes full of saddness. "Inuyasha it's not your fault you tried. We all tried. You lost her scent because of the heavy rains last night." As she said this she hugged Inuyasha carefully in her delicate arms.

Katana started coughing up water but, she still wasn't fully awaken. Kagome's heart jumped as she turned to look at everyone with a serious look. "Everyone we need to get her to Keada's village, if we want to save Katana's life. So, Inuyasha go ahead with Katana on your back and get her to Keade's hut. Sango, Miroku, and I will go ride on Kirara's back. Then, the kids will ride on Kylei's back. Is that okay with everyone?" Everyone was starring at Kagome because this was one of the very few times they saw Kagome take action like that. Inuyasha was just about to take off with Katana, when Kagome called his name.

"Inuyasha..."

"What Kagome?" Inuyasha said turning around.

"I just wanted to say thank you and give you this." Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, and gave him a light kiss on the lips. She then walked back to the others with a slight blush. Inuyasha just stood there with Katana's body on his back. Inuyasha took off leaping great distants with thoughts passing through his head. _Did she really do what I think she just did or was I dreaming?_ Inuyasha quickly snapped out of his trance.

The others were only a few feet behind him riding on Kirara and Kylei's back. When they got to Keade's Village Katana woke up. She started to look around franticlly. "W-w-w-where am I!? Uh Dad? Daddy it's you!" Katana flung herself at Inuyasha ignoring the pain from her wounds. She started to cry. "Daddy you came and saved me didn't you?"

"Of Course I did." Inuyasha held her close. Inuyasha smiled at the word "daddy" that was the best word anyone ever called or said to him. "Katana!!!!!! You're awake thank kami your awake!" Everyone was to excieted they didn't hear the howling of wolves. That night the Village had a big feast to celebrate. After the feast everybody went to their huts to talk while they drink tea.

"Katana?" Sakura said sitting in between her and Kagome.

"Yes Sakura do you need something?" Katana asked with a bright smile.

"How did you get those cuts and bruises?" Sakura asked curiously. Everyone was now looking at Katana waiting to hear her answer. It was a moment of silence until Katana said something. "Oh...um...They're just from the rocks in the water." She said as she scratched her head awkwardly. She didn't like the fact that she got her ass kicked, and to make it worse it was by a boy. Sakura always looked up to Katana, and she was afraid if she knew the truth she wouldn't idolize her anymore.

"Oh okay. Bye Katana I'm going to sleep now." Sakura walked off and went to sleep. After Katana had finished her tea she fell asleep, followed by Zora and then Hakiro. "I don't believe her one bit." Inuyasha said calmly.

"She's your daughter...She was probably felt upset about being...Ya know..." Kagome said while she looked at the floor.

"You're right..." He said looking at Kagome.

"Lets talk about something else." Miroku said smiling.

"What else is there to talk about?" Sango asked while sipping her tea.

"Well we can talk about us Sango." Miroku was now holding her hands. "Sango when I heard that Hakiro and Zora was our kids, that made me the happiest man alive. I'm happy that your going to be the woman in my future." Miroku was saying this while his hand was traveling south.

"Hentai!" Sango hit him with her Hiraikotsu.

"Will he ever learn?" Kagome sighed.

"He'll learn when hell freezes over." Inuyash and Sango said together.

"Um Kagome can I speak to you alone for a moment?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah about what?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"I think I'll leave now. I'll take the perverted monk with me." Sango dragged Miroku into the rooms with the others and left Kagome and Inuyasha to talk alone. After he couldn't hear them or see them anymore he took in a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you about that um...you...know...that...k--k--ki--" Inuyasha couldn't even get the words out. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and slightly tilted her head. "Oh do you mean that kiss I gave you earlier?" Kagome asked while blushing a little.

"Uh yeah that's what I meant." He said as he blushed lightly and looked away.

"Okay what about it?" She asked worried he didn't like it.

"Why did you kiss me?" Inuyasha asked as he looked into her eyes.

"It was a...um...a...um...a thank you kiss." She quickly made up.

"Oh alright good night Kagome." He was kind of upset at the reason she gave him, but just ignored it.

They went to bed not knowing they were being watched by Koga. Who was making a plan to steal Katana back.

AN: Please read and review. Ciao!


End file.
